


A Little Demonic

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Supernatural
Genre: Constandean, Crack, Drabble, Haphazard Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constandean Drabble for <a href="http://hellblazer-writers.tumblr.com/">http://hellblazer-writers.tumblr.com/</a></p><p>
  <b>Boo!</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Demonic

 

“Boo.”

“Jesus…” Dean startled. “How the hell did you get there?”

“Hell being the operative term, mate,” the Hellblazer smirked his way into Dean’s personal space. Dean expected the kiss but almost choked on sulfur anyway.

“What the…”

“Oi, you!” A second Constantine walked back into the room and pointed firmly at the one backing Dean up to the wall. “As your paternal whatsit I command you to leave the lad _alone_ and piss off back to Hell.”

“What, no introductions?” the double whined.

“Fine. Demon me, Winchester. Winchester, demon me. Happy?” Constantine growled. “Back to Hell, right _bloody_ now.”


End file.
